THIS ISN'T IT, DIDN'T MEAN IT
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Karena tidak selamanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyukai bulan Januari. [EXO KAISOO/Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo/YAOI]


**_Karena tidak selamanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyukai bulan Januari._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **13 Januari 2013**_

" _No! No!_ Jangan menyentuhnya, Kim Jongin! Kita harus memasang lilinnya dulu!" seru Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan _apron_ bergambar _Power Puff Girls_ dan tangan yang menggenggam beberapa lilin berwarna-warni itu.

Lelaki bernama Jongin itu hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan kesal sebelum mendaratkan jari-jemarinya kembali ke meja. Kemudian dia tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya dengan jeli menempatkan lilin-lilin kecil itu di deretan _cupcake_ yang sudah mereka buat bersama.

" _Finish!_ Bisakah kau menyalakan lilinnya?"

Jongin mengangguk dan bergerak untuk menyalakan lilin-lilin tersebut, "Sudah. _Let's make a wish,_ " dia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum memejamkan mata dan berucap, "Tuhan, terima kasih atas apa yang telah Kau berikan pada kami selama ini. Tuhan, terima kasih atas kebahagiaan dan suka cita yang kau hantarkan pada kami. Ucap syukur kami panjatkan padaMu karena telah memberikan hidup yang layak dan umur panjang saat ini. Tuhan," dia menghela nafasnya dan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, "izinkan kami menikmati hari-hari kami bersama dengan penuh kebahagiaan. _Amen._ "

Senyum itu kembali mengembang. Perayaan ulang tahun yang sangat sederhana. Hanya di sebuah _apartment_ kecil yang hanya cukup memuat dua kamar tidur. Nyala lilin-lilin itu terpapar di sebuah dapur yang hanya terisi sebuah meja makan dan memiliki dua buah bangku. Mata berbinar itu memancarkan kebahagiaan yang terasa hangat di tengah musim dingin yang sedang melanda. Dengan bersamaan kedua orang itu meniup beberapa lilin yang ada disana. Tawa ringan terdengar juga seiring dengan ganggaman tangan yang semakin erat.

" _Happy birthday to us._ "

Jongin bergerak dan mengecup kekasihnya sekilas, " _Yup, happy birthday to us, Dear._ "

.

.

.

 _ **21 Desember 2017**_

"Kyungsoo-ya, apakah roti kejunya sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar!" Kyungsoo, dengan susah payah mengambil beberapa loyang besar berisi roti-roti panas dan memberikannya pada lelaki yang baru saja mengambilnya, "Kau bisa menatanya, _'kan?_ Mintalah bantuan pada Minseokie _Hyung_ jika kau merasa kesulitan—"

"Aku akan meminta bantuanmu saja."

"YA!" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sebelum memukul perlahan lelaki tersebut, "Berhenti menggodaku dan bekerjalah dengan benar, Park Chanyeol."

"Siap!" lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang bergerak masuk ke dalam dapurnya lagi, " _I like that._ "

Kyungsoo berbalik, "Hmm?"

" _I… like that. Everything of you._ "

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya sangat suka mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti itu. Sudah menjadi ucapan yang sehari-harinya di dengarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Bukan hal yang baru, karena selama dua tahun belakangan Chanyeol tetaplah menjadi Chanyeol. Seseorang yang selalu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis pada Kyungsoo. Minseok mengatakan jika Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo selalu mengelak dan mengatakan jika Chanyeol selalu seperti itu dan tidak pernah serius. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu memang mempunyai pribadi yang menyenangkan dan ceria. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa melihat ucapan Chanyeol sebagai sebuah perkataan yang berarti.

Kyungsoo bekerja menjadi seorang _baker_ di sebuah toko roti—merangkap kedai kopi—di daerah _Seongdong._ Sebuah toko roti kecil yang tidak pernah sepi dari pembelinya. Toko yang diberi nama _Power Puffs_ hanya karena Kyungsoo menyukai tokoh _Power Puff Girls_ yang baginya sangat lucu. Dia, Chanyeol, dan Minseok, memulai usahanya ketika menginjak tahun akhir kuliah sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Berawal dari _partner_ sebuah tugas akhir yang berujung menjadi _partner_ bisnis yang menjadikan mereka bertiga sebagai pemilik salah satu toko roti terbaik di _Seoul_ dan sekitarnya. Dan Kyungsoo, bertugas menjadi seorang _baker_ disana; Chanyeol sebagai _barista_ dan pembuat minumannya; sedangkan Minseok… Kyungsoo mengatakan jika pekerjaan Minseok adalah pekerjaan termudah karena hanya menjaga mesin kasir. Walaupun sebenarnya Minseok selalu sibuk ketika malam hari tiba untuk sekadar menghitung berapa keuntungan hari itu dan mengira apa rencana untuk hari setelahnya.

Dia mulai menyibukkan dirinya lagi di belakang mesin pemanggang dan taburan serbuk putih yang juga menempel di kedua pipinya. Dia menyukai kesibukannya sebagai seorang pemanggang roti, walaupun menyimpang jauh dari ilmu yang sudah dia kuasai—sebagai seorang akuntan. Dia juga menyukai bagaimana orang-orang memuji roti buatannya, dan menyukai bagaimana suara para pembeli yang menyebutkan pesanannya. Terdengar sepele, tapi Kyungsoo menyadari jika dia merasa bangga jika orang-orang menghargai hasil karyanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati kepala Minseok yang menyembul dari balik jendela dapurnya, "Iya, _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau bisa membuat _ginger cupcake_?" tanyanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah tidak mau membuat _cupcake_ lagi, _Hyung._ Bilang saja aku tidak bisa."

"Ah…" Minseok mengangguk mengerti sebelum berucap lagi, "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu pembeli itu—"

" _Hyung?_ "

"Apa, Soo?"

"A-ah, tidak. Aku lupa akan mengatakan apa." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian memperhatikan Minseok yang sudah menghilang dari tempat asalnya.

 _Ginger cupcake?_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat _familiar_ dengan nama _cupcake_ tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya, sembari berusaha menenangkan diri atas memori yang tiba-tiba kembali. _Ginger cupcake_ adalah nama yang paling dia hindari; _bukan,_ nama yang paling dia benci untuk saat ini. Dari semua roti yang sudah dia buat, dia memang sudah tidak pernah membuat _cupcake_ lagi. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya, tapi karena dia tidak pernah mau. Roti kecil itu selalu membuat dirinya terkoyak dan mengingat kejadian yang tidak diinginkan itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo merasa ingin tahu. Karena semua orang yang datang kesana paham, jika toko roti yang dijalankan oleh Kyungsoo tidak pernah membuat _cupcake_ dengan alasan jika sang _baker_ tidak bisa membuatnya. Padahal, jika diteliti lagi, banyak roti memiliki kesulitan yang lebih tinggi terjual disana. Rasa ingin tahu Kyungsoo menjalar hingga otak dan membuatnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya, dia mendapati seorang pria baru saja keluar dari toko roti mereka. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan pria itu, karena masih banyak orang yang berjubel di toko rotinya. Dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan dan menghampiri Minseok yang sekarang sedang sibuk memberikan uang sisa kepada konsumen mereka.

" _Hyung?_ "

"Ini kembaliannya. Terima kasih—" Minseok membagi perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, "apa, Soo?"

"Siapa yang memesan _ginger cupcake?_ " tanyanya.

"Ah, itu tadi? Hmm, ada seorang pria yang datang dan menanyakan apakah kau bisa membuat _ginger cupcake_ atau tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya, mungkin dia baru saja datang kemari sehingga tidak tahu jika kita tidak menjual _cupcake._ " Jawab Minseok sembari menghitung uang kembalian untuk _costumer_ setelahnya.

"Pria? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Dia… tinggi?" Minseok menutup laci kasir sebelum memberikan perhatiannya secara penuh kepada Kyungsoo, "Tidak setinggi Chanyeol tapi dia cukup tinggi."

"Lainnya?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak memperhatikannya secara detail, Soo. Ada apa? Mengapa kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Tentu saja Minseok menemukan hal itu aneh karena secara tiba-tiba dia menanyakan siapa pembeli yang selama ini, Kyungsoo tidak pernah repot untuk sekadar menanyakan siapa dan bagaimana ciri-ciri pembeli rotinya.

"Ah, tidak, _Hyung._ Aku hanya merasa aneh mengapa ada orang yang memesan _cupcake_ disaat semua orang sepertinya paham jika kita tidak menjualnya."

Minseok tertawa kecil, " _Hoo…_ Kau sudah merasa toko kita terkenal, _huh?_ " godanya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit sebelum memukul lengan Minseok dan kembali menuju tempat persembunyiannya lagi. Di dapur tempat dimana dia merasa bahwa dia kembali ke tempat asalnya. Kehidupannya memang tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini. Tidak pernah. _Atau mungkin pernah tapi Kyungsoo berusaha menghapusnya. Menghapus dan membuang ingatannya seperti seorang penyihir yang ingin menghilangkan sehelai benang memorinya ke sebuah Pensieve saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo membersihkan tempat kerjanya. Sudah jam delapan malam. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu toko rotinya tutup karena sudah kehabisan _stock_ roti—dan sejujurnya dia cukup lelah. Entah mengapa toko hari ini lebih ramai daripada biasanya hingga mereka dengan terpaksa harus menutup toko lebih cepat. Kyungsoo melepaskan baju kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kaos berwarna biru dan _coat_ hitam kesayangannya. Tas ranselnya memuat baju kerjanya yang harus dia cuci agar bisa digunakan di hari berikutnya. Dia keluar dan melihat Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di depan dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya itu begitu keras kepala hingga mau menunggunya walaupun sebenarnya, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tahu jika Kyungsoo selalu menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk membersihkan lokasi kerjanya.

"Menungguku lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya.

"Bukankah aku menunggumu setiap hari?" Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum berkata lagi, " _Budae jjigae_ atau _ramyeon?_ "

" _Budae jjigae!_ " seru Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya.

" _Okay,_ ayo!"

Kyungsoo mengikuti Chanyeol beberapa langkah sebelum menghentikannya lagi, "Minseokie _Hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Dia berkencan dengan Jongdae. Ayo." Ucap Chanyeol yang menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar mengikuti dirinya.

Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuk mereka bertiga makan malam bersama. Hampir setiap pulang dari menutup toko, mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk makan sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka tidak tinggal bersama, karena Kyungsoo tidak menyetujui ide tersebut—ide yang pernah diutarakan Minseok sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Jika dulu Kyungsoo tidak menyetujuinya, maka mungkin, sekarang, Minseok juga. Karena sekitar empat bulan yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Jongdae, seorang arsitek yang mungkin akan menikah dengannya dalam waktu dekat.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pergi ke tempat makan yang sering mereka kunjungi sejak dulu. _Ah,_ walaupun mereka sudah memiliki penghasilan yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli makanan yang mewah sekalipun, mereka tetap memilih untuk singgah ke tempat pinggir jalan yang berharga murah. Bagi mereka bertiga, perjuangan yang mereka lakukan dimulai dari nol, dan tempat-tempat makan itulah yang menjadi saksi dan bagian histori untuk apa yang mereka capai saat ini. Sang penjual bahkan sudah mengetahui makanan apa yang akan mereka pesan. Mereka hanya akan mengatakan _'Ahjumeoni, seperti biasanya!'_ dan penjual tersebut sudah mengerti. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk di ujung ruang. Dimana mereka membuat _doodle_ tentang masa depan mereka ketika masih merintis toko roti itu. Jika sekarang mereka makan dan duduk disana, mereka akan tertawa dengan mimpi yang terlalu lugu itu—karena pada awalnya mereka mentargetkan untuk bertahan paling selama dua bulan saja. Dan padahal, hasil yang mereka raih sekarang melebihi, sangat melebihi ekspektasi.

"Selamat makan!" seru Kyungsoo yang mulai menyelamkan sumpitnya ke dalam sup panas yang baru saja di antarkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Soo?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Tidur? Kau tahu sendiri jika aku selalu tidur ketika pulang bekerja."

"Ah…" Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Malam natal nanti? Kau akan ke Sungai Han seperti biasanya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Malam natal setelah pulang dari gereja. Aku akan kesana."

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya. Minseok dan Chanyeol sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang selalu datang ke Sungai Han setelah misa natal selesai. Mereka berdua tidak tahu mengapa, karena Kyungsoo selalu beralasan jika dia pergi ke Sungai Han hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya saja dan berdoa. Chanyeol selalu mendebat dengan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berdoa setelah dari gereja, tapi Kyungsoo selalu mematahkan argumen tersebut dengan sebuah pernyataan bahwa dia bisa berdoa dimana saja dan kapan saja.

"Ke Sungai Han nanti?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menyadari jika pergi ke Sungai Han sendirian bukanlah hal yang terbaik lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **24 Desember 2017**_

Kyungsoo memegang segelas kopi panas di kedua tangannya. Entah, udara hari ini lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku di tepian Sungai Han malam itu. Dia berada disana lebih awal daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, karena hari ini Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar gereja lebih awal juga— _dan dengan ini Kyungsoo mengira bahwa bersahabat dengan Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Tuhan saja._ Chanyeol sedang sibuk meracau dan berkomentar dengan dinginnya suhu di malam hari begini sembari menenggak kopi panasnya dengan cepat. Dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa dengan kekesalan sahabatnya itu yang semakin lama semakin menjadi.

"Aku bersumpah, kau kemari sendirian setiap natal? Kau gila, Soo. Ini sangat dingin." Keluh Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi, Yeol, biasanya, salju pertama turun ketika malam natal begini. Mungkin… aku mengalami pengalaman salju pertama sebanyak dua kali disini."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Awas saja jika tidak ada salju malam ini." Ancam Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari Kyungsoo.

" _By the way,_ Yeol, jika pergantian jam tiba, akan ada kembang api dari sana untuk perayaan natal. Itu sangat bagus—bahkan aku pikir lebih bagus daripada tahun baru karena tidak terlalu banyak orang disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan jika sedang sendiri?"

"Merenung? Aku lebih mengingat tentang apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Tentang kesalahan apa saja yang sudah aku buat, dan membuat rencana untuk hari-hari berikutnya."

"Terdengar seperti resolusi tahun baru untukku." Sindir Chanyeol.

" _Sort of?_ Tapi percayalah padaku, kembang api malam natal lebih bagus daripada tahun baru."

Kyungsoo melihat gurat kekalahan dari wajah Chanyeol. Dia tertawa ketika mendapati lelaki yang ada di sampingnya itu mendelik dan memegang bagian tengkuknya yang bagi Kyungsoo itu sangat sensitif. Kyungsoo menangguhkan ucapannya tempo hari tentang malam natalnya lebih baik dihabiskan sendirian, karena Kyungsoo merasa kehadiran Chanyeol membuat rasa kesepiannya berputar 180 derajat.

Rasa dingin dari angin malam di Sungai Han membuatnya bergidik. Dengan sedikit teriakan dan keluhan dari mereka berdua, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merapatkan badannya pada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua terkikik ketika sadar betapa kekanakan dan konyol dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah _hot pack_ padanya. Dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menerima _hot pack_ tersebut—karena dia merasa bahwa dirinya hampir mati kedinginan saat itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku ingin ke toilet umum—ah, sepertinya aku harus mencari terlebih dulu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Sana pergi. Aku akan menjaga barang-barangmu disini."

Chanyeol mengusir sahabatnya itu. Bukan mengusir, lebih tepatnya menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi agar segala macam urusannya itu selesai lebih cepat. Berulang kali dia merutuki kebiasaan sahabatnya ini. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo mau menghabiskan malamnya di tempat dingin begini. Untuk menonton pertunjukkan kembang api? Chanyeol pikir itu tidak sebanding dengan menunggu di pinggiran sungai yang dingin seperti ini. Banyak hal yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui dari lelaki itu. Kyungsoo, iya, Kyungsoo memang selalu bisa menutupi segala macam masa lalunya dan bahkan semua masalahnya. Untuk bertanya memang menjadi hal yang berbeda. Bertanya akan apa yang mengganjal di otak Chanyeol menjadi hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Bertanya pada Kyungsoo akan menjadi hal yang percuma karena hanya akan dijawab dengan kata _tidak apa-apa, bukan apa-apa,_ atau _jangan membahas hal itu._

Tangan dan kakinya sudah mulai membeku jika begini. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Kyungsoo juga kembali. Chanyeol tidak khawatir, karena Kyungsoo memang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi lebih lama dari orang pada umumnya. Chanyeol mulai menggesek-gesekkan tangannya yang terbalut pembungkusnya tersebut. Sesekali dia memainkan nafasnya yang berubah menjadi uap di dinginnya udara. Dia tertawa sendiri. Dan dia mulai menyadari apa yang Kyungsoo nikmati jika sendirian di tengah dinginnya malam begini.

"Permisi, apa sebelah sini kosong?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu, Chanyeol melihatnya dalam remang, memiliki rambut hitam dan garis wajah yang kuat. Dia sempat meneliti itu semua sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kosong— _ah,_ tempat ini? Maaf tapi… aku tidak sendirian; aku bersama temanku. Orang yang menempati ini sedang pergi sebentar."

"Ah…" lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum memberikan suaranya lagi, "Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan meminta maaf sekali lagi. Lelaki itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi dengan langkah yang benar-benar lambat layaknya enggan untuk meninggalkan titik dimana dia berdiri sebelumnya. Chanyeol melihat keraguan itu. Tampak dari gerakan tubuh dan mata yang berlarian itu. Chanyeol benar-benar menangkap kesan dan ingin meneliti lebih lanjut, sebelum dua buah telapak tangan yang terbalut menutupi kedua buah matanya.

"Tebak aku siapa…" ucap orang tersebut.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Do Kyungsoo."

Tawa Kyungsoo mengudara sebelum melepaskan tangan tersebut dan kembali bergegas untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk melakukan itu dan kembali menikmati malam natal seperti rencananya. Sebelum, sebelum suara yang sangat familiar menyebutkan namanya.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya. Di tengah remangnya malam dan redupnya pantulan cahaya dari air sungai; di balik lemahnya daya penglihatan yang dia miliki; dan di dalam waktu singkat yang dia tempuh; Kyungsoo bisa—Kyungsoo mengenali. Mengenali seseorang yang berdiri sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya menumbukkan kaki. Dia masih sama. Kyungsoo mendapati dia masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Hanya saja lekukan dan relief wajah itu terlihat lebih tegas. Bentuk seorang pria tergaris dengan jelas layaknya sebuah ukiran hidup. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terpaku dan ikut membeku di tengah suhu dinginnya Kota Seoul. Matanya berkedip, sembari meyakinkan dirinya apakah orang yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar mengenalnya atau tidak. Dia juga memberikan sebuah sangkalan jika penglihatannya buruk, _astigmatisme_ akut mungkin membuat matanya memberikan bayangan lain. Dia berharap begitu. Tapi telinga dan otaknya berkata lain. Sensor pendengar sudah memerintahkan otaknya untuk terus mengulang nama dan subyek yang sama. Separuh lainnya berusaha menolak sebuah kenyataan, tapi separuh lainnya mengingatkan Kyungsoo lagi, ketika mendengar suara yang benar-benar tidak asing baginya.

"Do Kyungsoo, apakah ini benar-benar kau?"

Kyungsoo melihat lelaki itu bergerak mendekat menuju ke arahnya, tapi dia belum bisa memberikan reaksi dan membuktikan bahwa hukum fisika itu tidak benar-benar berlaku. Otaknya seakan memerintahkan dirinya untuk berhenti dan memilih untuk memperhatikan langkah demi langkah yang diambil oleh lelaki itu. Mulutnya juga masih terkunci, seakan pita suaranya melekat dan membuatnya bisu secara tiba-tiba. Dia berharap—jika lelaki itu benar-benar seperti dugaannya—untuk tenggelam di Sungai Han saja daripada harus bercakap-cakap dengannya. Alasannya sangat sepele, dia hanya tidak ingin memori itu kembali. Memori yang selama ini dia kubur dalam-dalam hingga bisa membalikkan kehidupan barunya.

"Ini aku, Kyungsoo _Hyung._ "

Pantulan cahaya dari air membantu Kyungsoo untuk memperjelas obyek yang sekarang berdiri tidak lebih dari dua meter itu. Di dalam ingatannya, lelaki tersebut, bukanlah seorang pria dewasa. Lelaki itu adalah seorang mahasiswa yang setiap malam selalu terjaga hanya untuk menghitung dan menggambar sudut-sudut perputaran bumi pada sumbunya; mahasiswa yang selalu mengeluh dengan sulitnya angka statistika agar mendekati titik kesalahan minimalnya; dan mahasiswa yang membuat dunia Kyungsoo berrotasi seperti bumi yang sedang mengubah siang menjadi malamnya.

"Kau masih ingat denganku?"

 _Aku tentu mengingatmu, Kim Jongin._

"Ah… Kau? Apa kabar?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

" _Hyung?_ "

Lelaki itu tidak mengerti. Gores kebimbangan tergambar jelas dari mimik wajah yang ditampilkan olehnya. Meskipun begitu, dia menyambut tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mengambang di udara tersebut. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri menggenggam tangan itu erat. Layaknya genggaman seorang teman lama yang tidak pernah bertemu. Kyungsoo tersenyum, sebelum memberikan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Kau sendiri saja? Di malam natal begini?" tanyanya.

" _Hyung,_ apa kau benar-benar ingat denganku? Ingat… _mengingatku_?"

"Tentu aku mengingatmu! Kau seorang siswa akselerasi ketika sekolah menengah atas dulu. YA! Kau tidak seharusnya lulus bersamaan denganku!"

"Kyungsoo _Hyung?_ Aku Jongin—"

"Aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Kau hanya mengatakan itu?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak layaknya seseorang yang sudah jengah. Matanya terbuka ketika dia sudah merasa siap untuk menantang orang yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tidak marah, _tidak._ Hanya saja dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Rasanya terlalu cepat. Benak dan batinnya belum pernah menerima apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Dan disaat itu, dia sudah harus menghadapi hal baru yang dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak bersuara itu, "Chanyeol- _ah,_ ayo kita pergi."

Mendapatkan isyarat tersebut, Chanyeol mengambil syal tebal milik Kyungsoo. Sempat dia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jongin sebelum mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo menarik tangannya. Ketika berjalan pun dia sempat menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sama sekali belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol mendapati jika lelaki itu masih menatap mereka yang sedang terburu-buru— _Kyungsoo yang terlalu cepat menariknya pergi._ Ketika dirasa cukup jauh untuk Jongin mendengarkan percakapan mereka nanti, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri sejenak. Sesaat Chanyeol tertegun, lelaki yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya itu menunduk dan terisak. Bukan ini yang Chanyeol mau, sahabatnya itu orang yang kuat, dia tahu itu. Meskipun dia tidak tahu-menahu siapa pria yang bernama Jongin itu sebelumnya.

"Soo?" tanya Chanyeol ketika isakan Kyungsoo sudah membuat pundaknya terkoyak.

"Dia—dia lelaki yang pernah aku ceritakan dulu, Yeol- _ah…_ " jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dia tentu ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo berkali-kali menolak ajakan berkencan dari banyak orang hanya karena alasan tidak ingin disakiti lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menceritakan apa yang dia alami tanpa menceritakan siapa subyeknya. Cerita itu cukup menyedihkan— _walaupun kisah Chanyeol bisa dibilang tidak lebih baik dari itu—_ tapi Kyungsoo bisa menceritakannya dengan tegar dan seperti biasa saja; _tanpa beban._ Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang begini, Chanyeol tersadar, Kyungsoo merupakan orang yang bisa menempatkan _poker face_ nya disaat yang benar. Walaupun _poker face_ itu bisa saja luntur ketika waktunya tiba.

Takut jika orang di sekitarnya mencurigai mengapa Kyungsoo menangis, dengan sigap Chanyeol menempatkan syal tebal Kyungsoo pada tempatnya agar lelaki itu tidak menarik perhatian. Chanyeol mengusap rambut hitam itu beberapa kali agar Kyungsoo lebih tenang, namun nampaknya itu tidak memberikan pengaruhnya sama sekali. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, kembang api pertanda hari natal tiba pun meledak dengan warna-warna indahnya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya sebelum dia berkata, " _Let the fireworks devour your cry,_ Soo. _Just cry. No one will know what you are doing right now._ "

Isakan itu meledak. Meledak seperti kembang api berwarna-warni yang mengudara dengan indahnya. Chanyeol membiarkan lelaki itu terkoyak di dalam pelukannya. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo meluapkan apa yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini. Walaupun dia tidak mendengar kata-kata apapun dari bibir Kyungsoo kecuali tangis. Hingga akhirnya, perhatian Chanyeol tersita oleh seseorang yang mulai bergerak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

 _ **14 Februari 2013**_

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung _apartment_ nya dengan badan yang sangat lelah. Baru saja dia mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya bersama Jaemin, _partner_ kerjanya. Dengan keadaan yang lemas begitu, dia sudah bersiap untuk tidur jika sudah masuk _apartment_ nya nanti. Lagipula, besok hari Jumat dan dia tidak akan ada kelas sama sekali. Itu berarti, dia bisa menghabiskan seluruh harinya untuk tidur ataupun bersantai di rumah. Sedikit lega di dalam hatinya, dan dia berharap Jongin bisa diajak kerja sama kali ini.

 _Kim Jongin._ Seorang laki-laki yang membuat hidup Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik selama dua tahun belakangan. Mereka bertemu di sebuah bis ketika secara tergesa-gesa harus menghadiri kuliah pertama mereka. Terdengar terlalu klise, tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Jongin menjadi seorang mahasiswa Teknik Kebumian, dan Kyungsoo menempuh jalur Akuntansi. Kehidupan mereka tentu berbanding terbalik jika sudah membicarakan bidang yang mereka jalani. Tapi kehidupan mereka saling berkaitan, karena mereka, menggantungkan hidup mereka pada pundak satu sama lain.

"Aku pulang."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum getir ketika mendapati lampu ruang tengah yang masih menyala. Dia sudah tahu siapa dalang di balik lampu yang menyala; suara televisi yang masih terdengar; dan kertas-kertas yang berisi coretan yang berserakan disana. Rasa bersalahnya tiba ketika mendapati si pelaku tertidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan kepala yang berada di atas meja. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana kacamata Jongin melorot dari jembatan hidungnya, dan itu membuatnya iba. Dia tahu Jongin benar-benar berusaha bertahan dengan apa yang dia jalani—karena pada awalnya dia ingin menjadi seorang arsitek—dan melihat apa yang Jongin kerjakan membuat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya benar-benar lebih beruntung—karena dia menjalani apa yang dia inginkan sejak awal.

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas-kertas yang terjatuh di lantai. Sejenak, dia mengamati hitungan-hitungan berisi rumus _sinus-cosinus-tangent_ yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Bahkan dia juga melihat beberapa kertas yang mungkin sudah diremas oleh Jongin hanya karena posisi satelit yang tidak simetris ataupun tidak memiliki posisi sudut yang benar. Kyungsoo merapikan semua hasil pekerjaan Jongin dan menatanya dengan pergerakan seminim mungkin agar Jongin tidak terbangun—bahkan dia sendiri lupa untuk menaruh tas ransel dan masih berada di punggungnya. Ketika semua dirasa beres, Kyungsoo membangunkan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jongin? Jongin…" ucap Kyungsoo yang menggoyahkan pundak itu secara perlahan.

"Hngh…" lelaki itu mengerjapkan mata sebelum meraih kacamata dan memasangnya kembali, "Oh—kau baru saja pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk di samping Jongin, "Tugasku untuk minggu ini baru saja selesai. Sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku belum sempat makan sejak pulang kuliah sore tadi."

"Berarti kau hanya makan siang? Astaga, kau ini."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke dapur. Dia tahu, Jongin bukan orang yang mandiri. Istilahnya, dia tidak akan makan jika Kyungsoo tidak mengingatkan; dia tidak akan bangun tidur jika Kyungsoo tidak membangunkan; dan kesimpulannya dia tidak akan memulai harinya jika Kyungsoo tidak ada. Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah langkah terseret di belakangnya, ia tahu, Jongin akan mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi jika di rumah begini. Ketika dia mulai menyibukkan dirinya disana, dia juga mendengar kursi yang berdecit dan menandakan Jongin akan menunggu dengan patuh disana.

"Tugasmu belum selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memulai kegiatan memasaknya.

"Belum. Separuh jalan dan aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Teman-teman juga tidak banyak membantu walaupun aku sudah bertanya kesana kemari— _AH!_ Persetan dengan sistem waktu _Asensio Rekta_ atau apalah itu, aku tidak peduli," Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum berbicara lagi, "harusnya aku tidak mengeluh padamu. Kau juga lelah dan tidak di rumah seharian. Maaf." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ketika mendengar ucapan kekasihnya tersebut, "Tidak apa. Aku bekerja dengan Jaemin, dan kau mengerjakannya sendirian," dia membalikkan badannya, "sebenarnya aku berharap bisa membantumu tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Oh, Tuhan…" Jongin berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum sebelum mengacak-acak rambut lelaki yang ada di hadapannya tersebut, "Kau pulang ke rumah dan membuatku makanan saja sudah banyak membantu. Justru aku ingin menjadi lebih mandiri tapi selalu saja berujung kegagalan. _I'm the one who have to say sorry,_ Soo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kemudian kembali ke pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa menemaninya sembari menanyakan apa saja yang sudah Kyungsoo lakukan hari itu. Sesekali Kyungsoo meminta tolong pada Jongin untuk mengambilkan beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di lemari es ataupun meja makan. Selebihnya, Kyungsoo hanya mendengar keluhan Jongin tentang sulitnya konsentrasi yang sedang dia ambil. Dan jika sudah begitu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyarankan Jongin untuk bertahan di dua tahun ke depan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa makan yang baru saja matang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ayo makan. Aku juga belum makan malam hari ini."

"Baiklah. _Let's pray first,_ " Jongin mengatupkan telapak tangannya—Kyungsoo juga sama—dan memejamkan matanya, "Tuhan, terima kasih atas nikmat yang Kau berikan kepada kami hari ini. Berkatilah makanan ini agar berguna untuk kesehatan kami, dan berkatilah untuk orang-orang yang sudah bersedia untuk menyedikan makanan ini untuk kami. _Amen_."

Mungkin terdengar sepele, tapi Kyungsoo menikmatinya. Hanya dengan makanan sederhana, tapi duduk berdua membuat rasa lelahnya hilang begitu saja. Menceritakan tentang kesulitan di hari-harinya, ataupun memberitahu tentang hal-hal konyol yang dialami membuat Kyungsoo sadar jika kebahagiaan akan terasa sangat mudah untuk dicari.

"Kau tahu, hari ini hari _valentine._ "

Kyungsoo, yang masih mengunyah makanan itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Aku… aku merasa bersalah tidak memberikan apapun padamu atau makan di luar rumah seperti yang lainnya. Aku malah sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. _Ha,_ aku merasa tidak memberikan sedikitpun rasa peduli padamu—"

"Aku seharusnya tahu jika tidak begitu ingin merayakan _valentine_ atau apalah itu—lagipula aku juga sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri," dia meletakkan sumpitnya sebelum berucap lagi, "jangan merasa bersalah dengan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang. Makan berdua, _ya_ walaupun dengan makanan seperti ini. Tapi aku bersyukur, Tuhan masih memberikan waktu untuk kita."

"Begitukah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tenang. Hatinya merasa lebih baik ketika ia, mendapati Jongin tersenyum hingga menghilangkan bola matanya dibalik sang kelopak.

.

.

.

 _ **28 Desember 2017**_

"Kalau kau lelah kita bisa tutup lebih awal, Soo." Ucap Chanyeol yang bersandar di pintu dapur.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengecek temperature mesin pemanggangnya.

" _Look at yourself, you are so terrible these days, and you are still saying that you are okay?_ Kantong matamu—bahkan kau terlihat lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya, _and you said you are okay?"_

Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol dalam diam, tapi dia tidak peduli. Semenjak bertemu dengan Jongin beberapa hari sebelumnya membuat dirinya terjaga ketika malam. Bukan terjaga karena dia menyukai itu, tapi karena dia mengingat semua hal yang sudah dia kubur selama ini. Rasa sakit itu tidak separah yang orang-orang katakan, tapi untuk bersama selama beberapa waktu dan berakhir seperti itu tentu menjadi hal yang tidak nyaman untuk diingat. Selama beberapa tahun belakangan dia berusaha bangkit dan mungkin sudah melangkahkan kakinya beberapa kali. Tapi semenjak dia bertemu dengan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu, dia merasa usahanya seperti hal yang sia-sia; _tidak berguna._

Walaupun sedang sibuk, Kyungsoo tahu jika Chanyeol tidak pergi dari tempatnya. Dia tahu, Chanyeol menjadi orang yang paling khawatir—bersama Minseok. Tapi dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin membagi apa yang dia rasakan. Dia ingin sendiri saja, tapi dia harus bekerja. Dia ingin seperti biasa, tapi semua itu mengganggunya. Bahkan untuk saat ini dia tahu harus berbuat apa—karena dia yakin dalam waktu dekat akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Do Kyungsoo~" Minseok menyembulkan kepalanya di jendela seperti biasanya, "ada yang mencari roti keju. Apakah habis?"

"Ah, sebentar lagi, _Hyung._ Jika ada yang membeli, suruh saja dia menunggu." Ucapnya.

"Siap, _Maknae._ Aku akan menyuruh pria itu menunggu," Minseok memutar badannya sebelum berucap, " _by the way,_ Soo. Dia orang yang mencari _ginger cupcake_ kemarin."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tangan dan badannya serasa kaku. Jika dia bertemu dengan Jongin sebelumnya, kemungkinan besar yang membeli dan mencari _ginger cupcake_ itu juga Jongin. Tapi, penyuka _ginger cupcake_ bukan hanya Jongin, 'kan? Masih ada orang lain yang mungkin memiliki roti kesukaan yang sama. Bukan hanya Jongin, tentu saja bukan hanya Jongin. Dia menoleh ke arah Minseok yang sudah pergi dari jendela. Dan dia menatap Chanyeol yang masih di tempatnya, yang sekarang menggerakkan pundaknya seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan isyaratnya, Kyungsoo menyuruh Chanyeol pergi untuk kembali bekerja. Dan dengan pasrah pula, Chanyeol menuruti apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, karena dia tahu Kyungsoo akan marah besar jika terus-menerus diganggu olehnya.

Kyungsoo berusaha melupakan ucapan Minseok dengan kembali berkutat di tempat bekerjanya. Dia berusaha tidak peduli, walaupun di dalam hatinya dia masih merasa ingin tahu siapa lelaki yang inginmembeli _ginger cupcake_ tersebut. Dia ingin memanggil Chanyeol untuk mengambil roti-rotinya, tapi dia melihat jika ada yang memesan kopi sekarang—dan berarti Chanyeol sedang sibuk. Dengan sedikit keraguan, Kyungsoo mengangkut rotinya dan keluar dari tempat kerjanya.

" _Hyung!_ Roti kejunya!"

"Kyungsoo—" Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dan kemudian berusaha meraih roti-roti itu, "aku saja yang membawanya."

"Kau sedang sibuk, bukan? Aku bisa—"

"Kyungsoo, aku saja."

Kyungsoo masih mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berlari ke hadapannya itu. Dia sempat tersenyum ketika tahu kelakuan bodoh sahabatnya tersebut. Semuanya terasa lucu, hingga sebuah suara berucap dari jarak yang tidak jauh darinya, " _Hyung._ Kyungsoo _Hyung._ "

Dugaannya benar. Tentu saja, siapa yang mencari _ginger cupcake_ di toko roti yang jelas-jelas tidak menjual _cupcake_ sama sekali. Lagipula, tidak akan ada orang memesan sebuah roti dengan sebutan yang spesifik seperti itu. Kyungsoo menoleh, dan mendapati Jongin berdiri dengan segelas _Americano_ di tangan kirinya. Sejenak Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan Jongin menyukai _Americano._ Karena seingatnya, Jongin tidak menyukai kopi. Dengan alasan seperti anak kecil, karena kopi terasa pahit. Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo muak dan ingin memakinya saat itu juga. Tapi apa daya, dia sedang tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Di lorong sempit yang dibatasi meja _coffee grinder_ milik Chanyeol—ditambah lagi Chanyeol juga berdiri disana.

"Ini rotinya, Chanyeol- _ah._ Terima kasih sudah membantu." Ucapnya sebelum kembali ke dalam.

Kyungsoo bersumpah untuk tidak menjadi bodoh seperti ini. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari Jongin, karena dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bukan seorang pengecut. Tapi untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin, dia belum punya keberanian. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu tapi rasa sakit itu belum pernah hilang. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Kyungsoo lebih merasa takut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia takut jika apa yang dia rasakan dulu kembali disaat dia tahu jika itu sebuah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa pulang terlebih dulu, Chanyeol- _ah._ Aku harus pergi untuk membeli keperluan untuk besok sebentar."

"Kau tidak perlu aku untuk menemanimu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, " _I'm okay._ "

Dia kembali membereskan segala perlengkapannya. Sedikit rasa bersalah karena dia harus berbohong kepada Chanyeol. Bukan karena dia harus membeli keperluan—atau apalah yang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu—dia ingin sendiri. Dia hanya ingin menikmati udara malam—yang dingin—sendirian saja. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, karena dia sekarang merasa jika kejadian tadi siang mempengaruhi _mood_ dan perasaanya dengan instan.

Kyungsoo memasang _earphone_ nya. Dia sedang sibuk menggelapkan ruangan dengan mematikan lampu di setiap sudut toko rotinya. Lagu _ballad_ itu menyapa telinganya dengan lembut. Entah, dia sedang ingin mendengarkan lagu _ballad_ yang sebenarnya membuat suasana hatinya semakin tidak bagus saja. Sekali lagi, dia tidak peduli. _Toh_ dia sendiri yang merasakan itu. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu, bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun—dia yakin—tidak akan tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

Dia mencari-cari kunci toko rotinya, dan dengan segera menutup bangunan tersebut. Dia ingin segera berjalan-jalan untuk sekadar mengusir ganjalan yang mengganggu otaknya seharian. Dari bibirnya dia menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan. Nada _minor_ itu membuat dirinya semakin _down._ Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik, daripada berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat bahagia. _Terlihat bahagia._

Ketika sudah selesai, dia membalikkan badannya. Dan dia baru menyadari, jika ada seseorang berdiri sejak tadi, di belakangnya. _Jongin._ Dia menghela nafasnya, sebelum berjalan menghindari orang tersebut. Hingga dia merasa ada yang menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" _Hyung,_ aku mohon—"

"Lepas, Jongin."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo mendapati ekspresi itu. Dimana dia sangat familiar dengan mimik muka Jongin dimana permintaannya yang tidak pernah terpenuhi. Tapi kali ini terlihat sangat serius. Tidak menampakkan sebuah kemanjaan yang dulu biasa Jongin tampilkan. Hanya ada sebuah tatapan memohon; _pleading._ Dan itu cukup membuat pendirian Kyungsoo sedikit terkoyak walaupun hanya sesaat saja.

Kyungsoo melepas kedua buah _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya, "Lepaskan tanganku. Aku harus pulang ke rumah, Jongin."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu—"

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

" _Hyung,_ aku mohon. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Aku tidak. Pergi, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin melihat dirimu sekarang."

" _Hyung,_ dengar aku sekali saja. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya—"

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan seluruh tenaga yang dia punya. Tapi dia tahu, Jongin jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ingin dia berteriak, tapi itu hanya akan menambah masalah saja. Kyungsoo berusaha sekali lagi, tapi itu terasa sia-sia karena Jongin menariknya lebih dekat.

" _Hyung,_ aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo bergeming. Sedikit luluh, karena Jongin terlihat sangat memohon padanya. Tapi, Jongin seorang pembohong. Jongin sudah membohonginya sekian tahun dan sekarang muncul disaat kehidupan Kyungsoo mulai tertata rapi. Jongin seseorang yang egois, karena hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo setelah dia pergi. Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin beberapa tahun lalu juga masih terekam dengan jelas. Dan itu membuat dirinya merasa sakit sekali lagi. Dia tidak bisa untuk percaya dengan Jongin semudah itu. Tidak akan lagi.

"Aku harus pergi, Jongin. Lepas sekarang atau aku berteriak—"

"Lakukan. Lakukan saja. Aku tidak akan berhenti melakukan ini sebelum kau mau mendengarkan semuanya."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya, Jongin!"

" _Hyung,_ aku mohon. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Lepaskan dia sekarang juga, Jongin- _ssi._ "

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri. Terlihat lelaki itu baru saja datang dengan motor _scooter_ kesayangannya. Entah, entah darimana Chanyeol pergi.

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ tolong aku."

Chanyeol mendekat dan melepaskan tautan tangan itu. Dia melihat ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan tidak suka, bahkan terlihat dengan tatapan benci. Meskipun sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada, tapi Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Chanyeol datang disaat yang tepat. _Benar-benar tepat._

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo berhasil. Berhasil menghindari Jongin; berhasil terlepas dari Jongin; dan berhasil menjadi seorang pengecut. Dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan Jongin, karena dulu Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Sempat dia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang bahkan tidak berani mengejarnya. Terlihat seperti orang tanpa harapan; orang yang kalah; _hopeless._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **12 Maret 2013**_

"Lagi? Kau selalu sibuk dengan Kang Jaemin dan tidak memperdulikan aku di rumah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Tapi aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan tugas ini agar nilaiku tidak turun, Jongin. Jika nilaiku tidak memenuhi standard, beasiswaku bisa dicabut dan kau tahu sendiri aku sudah tidak punya orang tua—"

" _Ha,_ kau berusaha memelas di hadapanku? Sudah kubilang aku bisa membiayai seluruh biaya kuliahmu dan sebagainya!"

"Dengan biaya dari orang tuamu? Dengan berbohong bahwa kau memerlukan ini itu? Begitu? Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk dirimu, Jongin! Jangan egois begini!"

"Egois? Aku selalu menunggumu pulang ke rumah ketika malam tiba hanya untuk sekadar makan bersama dan kau selalu menghindari itu— _OH!_ Apa kau sudah berkencan dengan Jaemin di belakangku? Dia lebih tampan dariku? Dia lebih kaya dariku? Tak kukira kau sama seperti mereka yang berkencan hanya untuk uang dan yang lainnya—"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan mengatur tangisnya sendiri, "Aku membencimu." Ucapnya sebelum pergi seperti rencana sebelumnya.

Dia tidak mengerti. Sebulan yang lalu Jongin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini. Sebulan yang lalu lelaki itu masih mengatakan permintaan maaf hanya karena tidak bisa membantu Kyungsoo dan malah merepotkan dirinya. Sebulan yang lalu Jongin masih sanggup menunggu dan akan memberikan pelukan hangatnya ketika dia merasa lelah sepulang mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Tapi sekarang? Seperti ketika bumi mengubah siangnya yang diterangi matahari menjadi malam yang gelap dan tidak ada sinar sama sekali. Jongin berubah menjadi seperti itu. Selalu membentaknya ketika ada yang tidak beres; selalu menggurutu ketika Kyungsoo tidak melakukan permintaannya dengan benar—Jongin tidak pernah begini. Sejak seminggu yang lalu dia berubah dengan total. Menjadi seorang pemarah, seorang yang egois—dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak mengenal Jongin yang seperti ini. Semula Kyungsoo merasa jika Jongin sedang stress dengan semua permasalahannya, tapi dugaannya terlalu sepele jika dibandingkan sikap Jongin saat ini.

Dia keluar dari _apartment_ untuk menuju tempat dimana dia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Jaemin. Di sebuah perpustakaan. Karena Kyungsoo memang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat, agar dia, bisa menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan Jongin. Awalnya dia merasa rencana itu menjadi rencana yang bagus. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat keadaan mereka selama seminggu ini, semua terasa tidak mungkin.

Ketika masih menunggu bis yang belum juga datang—sudah lebih dari setengah jam, Kyungsoo merasakan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Semula dia mengira getar pesan itu berasal dari Jongin, ternyata berasal dari Jaemin yang mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas bersama karena ada keperluan yang lain. Sejenak Kyungsoo bersyukur karena bis yang dia tunggu belum datang—karena dia belum berpindah jauh dari rumahnya. Khawatir dengan Jongin yang belum makan malam, Kyungsoo sengaja pergi ke sebuah kedai untuk membeli makanan untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menganggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena mungkin memang Jongin merasa kesepian akhir-akhir ini.

Dia berjalan kembali ke gedung _apartment_ nya dengan sekantong plastik makanan untuk dia sendiri dan Jongin. Dia berharap, Jongin akan memaafkan kata-katanya sebelum dia pergi. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kyungsoo memang sedang dalam emosinya tadi.

Dia membuka pintu rumah itu, "Jongin? Makan!" serunya dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin yang sedang—lagi-lagi—sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya juga. Dia menghela nafasnya, seraya mengatakan di dalam hatinya bahwa Jongin bersikap begitu karena stress atau karena tekanan yang dia peroleh dari luar. Dengan langkah kecilnya, dia mendekati Jongin dan menaruh kantong plastik itu di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Makan malam!'' ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sudah? Aku pikir kau akan menungguku pulang—"

"Bisa diam tidak? Aku sedang sibuk, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Tidak ada kata _Hyung_ di belakang namanya. Jongin akan melakukan itu jika sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar marah saja. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Hanya karena berkata bahwa dia membenci Jongin? Tapi Kyungsoo sudah berusaha untuk membuat suasana lebih baik. bukan seperti ini.

"Tapi aku terlanjur membelikan makanan untukmu…" gumam Kyungsoo lirih.

"Makan saja sendiri. Lagipula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu membelikan makanan untukku."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tercekat, "Jongin? Apa aku benar-benar bersalah?" Jongin masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Jongin? Apa aku benar-benar keterlaluan? Apa aku benar-benar membuatmu merasa terlantar hingga kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bosan, "Bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk, _huh?_ Lagipula kau bilang jika akan mengerjakan tugas dengan Jaemin atau siapalah dia! Bukankah wajar jika aku makan terlebih dulu? Lagipula untuk apa menunggumu, _toh_ kau tidak bisa membantuku sama sekali."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam. Jika pun dia melawan semua ucapan Jongin, tentu akan percuma. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar. Dia semula harus pergi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, tapi Jaemin yang membatalkan janji itu. Tentu saja akan wajar jika Jongin makan malam terlebih dulu. Dan akan sangat wajar jika Jongin tidak tahu Kyungsoo akan kembali. Jongin benar, _dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menjadi seseorang yang bersalah._

Dengan sedikit isakannya, Kyungsoo pergi ke meja makan dan membuka seluruh makanannya. Makanan yang seharusnya dia makan bersama Jongin, kini harus dia habiskan sendiri. Kyungsoo duduk disana seorang diri. Menghadap makanan dan kursi yang kosong. Dia merindukan bagaimana rasanya duduk berdua, makan malam bersama seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi sekarang, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia duduk sendirian, mengatupkan tangannya tanpa teman, dan berdoa tanpa ada yang memimpin seperti saat-saat sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _ **2 Januari 2018**_

Toko roti tutup hari ini. Suhu sedang benar-benar tidak bersahabat untuk bekerja. Salju yang turun juga dalam keadaan buruk. Dalam cuaca seperti itu, Kyungsoo malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Dia berkutat di dapur toko rotinya seorang diri. Lagipula toko roti juga sudah tutup sejak hujan salju parah sekitar tiga hari sebelumnya—jadi itu sudah hari ketiga toko rotinya tutup. Karena selama dua hari di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun, Kyungsoo benar-benar bosan. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko roti, menuju ke tempat bekerjanya, dan mencoba beberapa resep baru yang mungkin bisa dijual nantinya.

Selama hujan salju parah datang, dia bersyukur. Karena selama itu dia berada di rumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, sehingga, dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Jongin. Dan sekarang, dia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya agar tidak mengingat kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya itu. Kyungsoo bersenandung sembari mengaduk adonan yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak yakin akan menjadi makanan yang layak dimakan atau tidak. Tapi dia selalu begitu, meskipun pada awalnya dia tidak yakin, tapi selalu berujung dengan makanan yang disukai oleh Chanyeol—pada dasarnya Chanyeol seseorang yang makan apa saja.

Musik dari telepon genggamnya terganggu. Dia melihat sebuah peringatan jika baterai ponselnya akan segera habis. Dengan sedikit perasaan kesal—karena tangannya yang terlanjur kotor—dia terpaksa mencuci tangannya dan mengambil pengisi baterai yang ada di dalam tas selempangnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur dan mencari tasnya yang tergeletak di meja _barista_ milik Chanyeol. Disaat dia sedang sibuk mencari dimana pengisi baterai itu, dia menyadari jika ada orang yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk toko rotinya. _Jongin._

Kyungsoo melirik pria itu sejenak. Dia sadar jika Jongin terlihar pucat, mungkin karena suhu luar yang benar-benar dingin. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin peduli dan segera pergi menuju tempat bekerjanya lagi. Namun, pintu itu dipukul oleh Jongin. Berkali-kali. Kyungsoo benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak peduli, hingga dia menyadari, bahwa Jongin tidak bisa berlama-lama di udara dingin seperti ini.

" _Hyung!_ "

Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan itu. Dia masih menghadap ke pintu dapur tanpa ada gerakan sama sekali. Separuh hatinya berkata untuk membiarkan Jongin disana, tapi separuh hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tega. Hingga akhirnya dia mulai memindahkan dirinya, ke arah dimana dia merasa bodoh dan merasa menjadi seseorang yang egois. _Karena dia bergerak ke arah pintu dimana Jongin sedang berdiri disana._

Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Jongin masuk sebelum mengunci pintu itu lagi, "Aku sedang sibuk. Kau duduk saja disini." Ucapnya.

" _Hyung!_ Jangan pergi dulu!" seru Jongin yang lagi-lagi menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang tidak ada waktu untukmu, Jongin."

"Aku juga tidak punya waktu banyak, _Hyung._ Aku mohon."

Dengan penuh keraguan, Kyungsoo menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Jongin. Dia masih memasang _poker face_ nya, meskipun di dalam hatinya, dia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Aku mencarimu," Jongin berusaha menghirup nafasnya dengan kuat, "selama beberapa hari aku kemari dan toko sedang tutup. Tak kukira kau ada di toko hari ini."

Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin yang menggigil kedinginan. Dia tahu, lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu sangat mudah terkena _hipotermia._ Jika sudah begitu, bisa dipastikan Jongin akan kesulitan bernafas seperti pada normalnya. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya menjadi seorang malaikat kali ini, karena disaat seperti itu, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan yang ada disana.

"Ada perlu apa? Kalau kau ingin mencari _cupcake,_ aku tidak membuatnya lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, _Hyung._ Aku hanya…" terlihat sebuah keraguan di mata Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Dia membiarkan Jongin terdiam sejenak, karena dia juga tahu, jika Jongin akan memberikan sebuah penjelasan panjang untuknya.

" _Hyung,_ aku ingin meminta maaf padamu…"

Suara itu tercekat dan digantikan oleh sebuah isakan. Kedua tangan itu bergerak menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam di atas meja. Kyungsoo membiarkan lelaki itu menangis sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dia terdiam, tidak tahu harus membiarkan reaksi seperti apa. Baru pertama kali dalam sekian tahun, dia melihat seorang Kim Jongin berubah menjadi sangat lemah layaknya tidak punya daya sama sekali.

" _Hyung…_ aku minta maaf…" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sangat tidak karuan. Di sela-sela tangisannya, dia berusaha berucap, " _Hyung…_ aku mohon maafkan aku…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Di dalam hatinya dia seharusnya tak begini. Bertahun-tahun dia dihantui perasaan benci, tapi dengan mudahnya dia memaafkan Jongin yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan disaat itu, Kyungsoo bersumpah, bahwa dia membenci dirinya sendiri. _Benar-benar benci._

"Kau boleh menganggapku orang yang paling jahat—kau berhak, _Hyung._ Tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan semua ini, aku hanya ingin kau hidup bahagia—aku adalah seorang pengecut, _Hyung._ Aku seorang pengecut…" Jongin mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Selama bertahun-tahun aku dihantui perasaan bersalah, _Hyung._ Aku merasa benar-benar bodoh dan pengecut. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun, _Hyung._ Hingga sekarang aku benar-benar pengecut, aku seseorang yang lemah… _Hyung,_ aku tidak bisa melakukan ini…"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan milik Kyungsoo. Tangisannya pecah disaat itu juga. Dan Kyungsoo berusaha menarik salah satu tangannya. Disaat tangan kanannya berhasil bebas, dia mengusap rambut hitam Jongin dengan perlahan seakan sedang menenangkan Jongin disaat itu juga.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Jongin… aku tahu semuanya…"

 _Dan disaat itu, tembok pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun, runtuh dengan sendirinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **1 April 2013**_

"Lagi-lagi kau bertindak egois, Kyungsoo!"

Tidak ada lagi kata _Hyung_ di belakang namanya. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Karena setiap hari mereka hanya berteriak satu sama lain. Tidak, bahkan mereka jarang bertemu. Jongin, akan berangkat lebih pagi darinya. Dan jika Kyungsoo pulang pada malam hari, Jongin sudah tertidur di ranjangnya. Bukan ranjang mereka yang selama ini mereka gunakan. Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar seharian tanpa makan sama sekali. Maka dari itu wajah pucat dan lelah dari Jongin tidak pernah luput dari pengamatan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mengerti, bahkan merasa terbodohi dengan kondisi saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya ingin bertanya apa masalahnya, tapi Jongin selalu memotong semua perkataannya dan membahas semua kesalahan yang ia pikir sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kyungsoo merasa muak dan ingin memukul Jongin jika sudah begini. Tapi Kyungsoo melihat ada gurat kebohongan di semua ucapan yang dikatakan oleh lelaki yang dihadapannya itu. Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin dengan baik, bahkan mungkin dia mengenalnya lebih dari yang Jongin bayangkan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah percaya jika Jongin mengatakan _'aku membencimu',_ karena dia meyakini jika di balik itu Jongin mengatakan _'aku mencintaimu';_ Kyungsoo tidak pernah percaya jika Jongin mengatakan _'kau lebih baik tidak pulang'_ , karena dia meyakini jika Jongin ingin berkata _'aku merindukanmu'_ ; dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah percaya jika Jongin mengatakan _'pergi saja dari hadapanku',_ tapi sebaliknya, dia meyakini jika Jongin ingin berucap _'peluk aku sekarang juga'._ Kyungsoo tahu ini bodoh, tapi kebodohan itu selalu menuntunnya pada keteguhan bahwa semuanya akan kembali normal suatu saat nanti. _Entah kapan._

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jongin. Aku hanya harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku harus mempertahankan masa depanku—"

"Masa depanmu? _Ha,_ kau selalu berkata ini semua masa depanmu— _bullshit,_ Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terperanjat, "Jongin? Aku hanya pulang malam setiap hari hanya untuk mengejar cita-citaku—itu saja! Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu karena aku tahu kau juga dalam kesulitan. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat dan kehidupan kita akan kembali normal—"

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan itu, _huh?_ Sudah berapa kali kau berkata itu padaku? Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu hingga aku merasa bosan! Kau membiarkan aku hidup sendirian di rumah selama beberapa minggu dan bahkan kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku alami setiap harinya! Bahkan kau juga tidak tahu jika aku sakit beberapa hari yang lalu! Kau egois, Kyungsoo! Kau harus membagi apa yang kau punya denganku!"

"Kau yang egois, Jongin! Kau selalu meminta ini-itu padaku tanpa tahu betapa berat hari yang aku lalui—"

"OH? Kau merasa aku beban bagimu? Begitu?!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Jongin—"

"Pergi."

" _Huh?_ Maksudnya?"

"Pergi dan selesaikan semua masalahmu! Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu saat ini!"

Memang, memang siang itu Kyungsoo harus menemui Jaemin lagi untuk menyelesaikan proyek akhir semester mereka. Dan dengan ucapan Jongin baru saja, Kyungsoo, yang sudah dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk bergegas mengambil semua perlengkapannya dan beranjak pergi dari rumah itu. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar membuka pintunya, suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya, "Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi hal yang memuakkan bagiku. Jadi pergilah. Aku tidak sudi melihat dirimu lagi."

.

.

.

Ini sudah menjadi hari yang entah, Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak pernah menghitungnya, dia pulang tengah malam dan seorang diri. Jika sudah jam seperti ini, Kyungsoo pasti mendapati Jongin sudah terkunci di dalam kamarnya dan dia bisa terbebas dari amarah lelaki itu. Entah, Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin berubah secara drastis. Dia selalu melontarkan kata-kata kasar padanya, menyalahkan apapun yang dia kerjakan, dan bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan durasi yang lama. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo merasa jika Jongin mungkin bosan dengannya, dan dengan itu Kyungsoo berusaha menuruti apa yang Jongin inginkan. Tapi nampaknya, usahanya sia-sia. Karena dia tetap saja keliru di mata kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu dia pulang dengan rumah yang dalam keadaan kosong. Dia, yang khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin berusaha meneleponnya berkali-kali namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Dengan perasaan tersebut, semalaman dia menunggu di ruang tengah. Dia selalu berharap Jongin datang dan keadaan kembali seperti awalnya. Dia berharap. Namun harapan akan berubah menjadi sebuah mimpi. Malam itu Jongin pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang menunggu dan sudah hampir terbunuh dengan rasa cemasnya.

Dia membuka pintu _apartment_ nya dan mendapati semua ruangan bercahaya hitam; _gelap._ Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan bergegas menghidupkan semua pencahayaan disana. Dia menghela nafasnya penuh lelah sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya. _Ah,_ Kyungsoo sudah menduga jika rumahnya tenang karena Jongin sudah terlelap. Dia ingin memastikan semuanya, hingga dia berjalan ke arah kamar Jongin dan mendapati kamar itu terbuka. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Semua tertata rapi. Bahkan semua barang disana tersusun dengan benar layaknya tidak pernah dihuni oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Ini tidak wajar, karena Jongin selalu meninggalkan semuanya dengan keadaan tidak tertata. Dia selalu begitu.

Kyungsoo berpikir jika Jongin pergi ke _bar_ bersama teman-temannya lagi. Dia menyimpulkan jika mungkin Jongin melakukan hal itu ketika mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat. Dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam kamarnya; _atau lebih tepatnya kamar mereka._ Dia ingin menangis karena semua ini terasa menyesakkan. Semua yang semula baik-baik saja terdengar ganjil karena sikap Jongin yang berubah secara tiba-tiba. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi dia berusaha memahami jika mungkin semua ini berawal dari kesalahannya. Jongin berhak mara padanya, karena selama ini Kyungsoo hanya memikirkan masa depannya tanpa memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Jongin tanpanya. Tapi Kyungsoo memberikan pembelaannya karena sebelumnya Jongin selalu mengatakan jika mereka baik-baik saja dan akan bersama dengan masa depan mereka.

Kyungsoo yang sekarang terisak itu mengusap air matanya sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk membersihkan badannya yang sudah terasa lengket itu. Dengan otaknya yang sedanng berkecamuk, dia bergegas untuk sekadar mengganti pakaiannya. Niatannya yang semula hanya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya pun berubah. Iya, berubah setelah membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menemukan semua barang Jongin tidak pada tempatnya. Semuanya tidak berbekas dan hanya meninggalkan milik Kyungsoo disana. Benar, semuanya tidak berbekas. Karena mulai disaat itu juga Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin juga pergi dan hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejaknya sedikit pun.

.

.

.

 _ **8 Januari 2018**_

"Kalau kau sakit harusnya kau memberitahu aku lebih awal." Ucap Minseok yang datang sembari menyeka dahi Kyungsoo yang bersuhu tinggi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini, _Hyung._ "

"YA! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu selama berhari-hari ini untuk makan dengan rutin. Tapi kau malah menyibukkan dirimu dengan bekerja keras begitu—kau ada masalah, bukan? Ceritakan padaku, Soo…" ucap Minseok dengan nada memohon.

Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya sebelum akhirnya memeluk Minseok, "Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung._ Kau tidak perlu khawatir…"

"Jongin?" tanya Minseok yang sudah mendengar semuanya dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Secara tenang dia mengambil nafas teratur hanya untuk menahan agar pertahanan lemahnya tidak luntur. Dia merasakan ada yang mengusap punggungnya dengan perlahan; _menenangkan._ Miseok tahu siapa Kyungsoo— _ah,_ Chanyeol juga. Tapi entah mengapa—Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti akan hal ini—Minseok jauh bisa mengerti dirinya. Bukan karena Chanyeol tidak peka, tapi Chanyeol selalu sulit menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi yang serius. Lelaki itu hanya akan mengajaknya bercanda—atau jika dalam kondisi yang seperti ini, dia akan meluapkan emosinya tanpa sebab. Kyungsoo membiarkan matanya basah, tapi tanpa isak sedikit pun. Minseok sendiri hanya mengatakan _semua akan baik-baik saja_ berulang kali—karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Bukan sebuah dilema, tapi, jika dia sendiri mengalami hal seperti Kyungsoo, tentu akan benar-benar membuatnya marah dengan keadaan.

"Apa yang dikatakan olehnya tempo hari?" ucap Minseok yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Dia hanya meminta maaf… aku sudah memaafkannya, _Hyung._ Tapi ini sulit—"

" _I know._ Seperti kau ingin menyalahkan waktu yang tiba-tiba mengembalikan semuanya seperti ini—tenang saja, aku dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan dia mengganggumu, _Maknae,_ " dia melepas pelukannya sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, " _we are you knights in shining armor—ah,_ kau lebih baik jika tertawa begini. Sekarang, kau istirahat. Aku dan Jongdae akan pergi untuk membelikanmu makanan. Kau ingin memakan sesuatu? Kami akan pergi."

"Aku ingin keluar rumah saja. Aku ingin makan di luar."

" _No._ "

" _Hyung,_ aku mohon. Aku bosan jika seharian di rumah…"

Minseok menghela nafasnya, "Kau harus di rumah. Di luar sedang dingin, Soo."

"Aku tidak akan makan."

"YA!" lelaki itu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah jaket tebal lengkap dengan _coat,_ syal, dan _hot pack_ untuk Kyungsoo, "Pakai semuanya sekarang."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Dia tahu, _Hyung_ nya itu tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaannya. Ayolah, Kyungsoo adalah _maknae_ diantara mereka bertiga. Dan dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang _spoiled-brat_ hingga membuat hampir semua kemauannya terpenuhi. Seperti sekarang, walaupun sebenarnya Minseok ingin menahan Kyungsoo di rumah, tapi pada kenyataannya, dia tidak bisa menolak rengekan Kyungsoo yang ingin pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi penumpang dengan tenang. Dia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun karena tidak mau Minseok menceramahinya dengan hal yang tidak perlu. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Jongdae mau menikah dengannya nanti—Minseok orang sangat baik—jika Minseok suka memerintah begini. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak suka, tapi terkadang dia merasa jika Minseok benar-benar menggantikan posisi orang tuanya yang sudah tidak ada. Bukan hanya Minseok, Jongdae juga. Dan Chanyeol… Chanyeol tak ubahnya seorang kakak laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak dewasa.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tetap harus makan di rumah—karena Jongdae mengatakan udara di luar sangat amat dingin. Maka dari itu, Minseok hanya membawa beberapa buah kantong plastik yang berisi makanan-makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menentang semua keputusan Minseok, tapi ketika Jongdae—dengan sedikit rasa kesal—membuka pintu mobilnya agar Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimmana suhu luar sana; dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyadari jika ucapan kedua orang itu perlu dipercaya.

Dia hanya mengikuti Minseok dan Jongdae ketika kembali ke _apartment_ nya. Layaknya seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja mendapatkan ocehan dari kedua orang tuanya. Serba patuh; dan tidak memberikan protes sama sekali. Setelah sampai di _apartment_ nya, dia menuruti perkataan Minseok yang mengharuskannya makan dan mengkonsumsi obat yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak disukainya.

"Kami pulang dulu." Ucap Minseok sembari membereskan semua perlengkapannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terima kasih, _Hyung._ "

" _Get well soon,_ Kyungsoo- _ya._ " Kata Jongdae yang kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo dan pergi.

Setelah kepergian pasangan itu, seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo ditelan oleh kesunyian. Dia yang duduk di meja makan hanya bisa terdiam, menatap air yang mengisi ruangan pada gelasnya. Semua hening, bahkan nafasnya yang berat terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Disaat seperti ini, dia masih bisa melihat bagaimana _dia_ dan _Jongin_ duduk di ruang tengah sembari menonton _film_ kesukaan mereka ketika akhir pekan tiba; atau hanya sekadar duduk santai disana.

Dia membenci Jongin. Membencinya karena membuat semua yang sudah dia kubur terbawa ke permukaan lagi. Sudah tertata baik hidupnya selama ini, namun Jongin membuka luka lama dengan muncul di kehidupannya. Isak tangis mengiringi jatuhnya salju di luar sana. Bukan, Kyungsoo bukan bermaksud untuk menangis. Dia hanya ingin meluapkan masalah hatinya; dan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya terlalu sesak, mengingat bagaimana dia yang sudah terlalu bergantung dengan Jongin dan dibuang begitu saja.

 _KLIK!_

Kyungsoo menoleh. Betapa dia terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria dengan _coat_ berwarna biru tua dan _sweater_ tebal masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sejenak otak Kyungsoo memberikan respon dengan mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Tapi pada kenyataannya, bukan. Pria tersebut adalah Jongin; yang datang dengan wajah pucat dan seikat bunga di tangan kanannya.

" _Hyung?_ Maaf…" gumam Jongin yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo ada di rumah.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membenamkan wajah di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Ini terlalu berat baginya, dengan melihat Jongin, bagian terbesar dalam memorinya, datang dan menginjakkan kakinya di _apartment_ dimana mereka dulu, melalui semua hari-harinya bersama.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah mengganti _password apartment_ ini?" tanya Jongin yang duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Dengan tatapan kosong, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Tidak."

Mereka berhenti di sebuah keheningan. Hingga akhirnya Jongin mengutarakan ucapannya, " _Hyung,_ aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Atas semua apa yang telah aku lakukan," Jongin mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah berair, "atas semua tuduhanku padamu—semuanya! _Hyung,_ maafkan aku…"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Jongin."

Jongin menggeleng dengan kuat. Dia segera menangkup tangan Kyungsoo yang bersuhu dingin dan menetralkan dengan miliknya, "Aku merasa bersalah padamu, _Hyung…_ "

"Semua sudah berlalu, Jongin."

"Beri aku kesempatan!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke arah wajahnya seakan memohon, "Beri aku kesempatan selama lima hari saja. Aku hanya punya waktu lima hari, _Hyung._ Sebelum—sebelum aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi."

"Lima hari? Lima hari lagi—"

"Kita akan merayakan ulang tahun berdua! Seperti dulu!" seru Jongin dengan senyum di antara air matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan hari setelahnya, Jongin?"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi, _Hyung._ "

Jongin terisak. Kedua tangannya enggan melepaskan milik Kyungsoo. Dia menggenggamnya erat, layaknya tidak mau merelakan Kyungsoo pergi. Sedangkan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya menatapnya kosong, walaupun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Baginya ini pahit, dan menyakitkan; hingga dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

"Mengapa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Aku… aku akan menikah sehari setelahnya. Tepat di hari dimana aku berulang tahun."

.

.

.

 _ **1 Juni 2016**_

"Bantu aku, Park Chanyeol! Buat dirimu berguna!" seru Kyungsoo yang memindahkan posisi lemari pakaiannya.

"Jangan cerewet, Soo!" balas Chanyeol yang sibuk di ruang tengah sembari membersihkan debu-debu disana.

Kyungsoo sedang menyusun ulang _apartment_ nya. Dia tidak ingin berlarut-larut dengan hal yang membuatnya terpuruk selama tiga tahun belakangan. Chanyeol juga berniat untuk membantunya. Laki-laki itu, laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol, yang juga mengalami kesulitan yang sama. Mereka bangkit dari masalah bersama, dan melawannya. Jika Kyungsoo merasa dibuang, maka Chanyeol harus merelakan separuh dari hidupnya pergi. Pergi untuk selama-lamanya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Chanyeol pernah berniat untuk menyusul kekasihnya, namun dukungan dari Minseok—sahabatnya—membuat ia bisa berdiri seperti sekarang.

"Soo?"

"Ya?"

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, "Ini ponsel lamamu?"

Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok itu pun berdiri, "Ponsel?" dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda yang dipegang oleh sahabatnya tersebut, "Ini milik… Jongin."

Jari-jemarinya meraih benda tersebut. _Dingin._ Tentu saja, selama tiga tahun benda itu tidak pernah tersentuh. Tapi Kyungsoo masih benar-benar mengenali benda tersebut. Benda yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangan Jongin, orang yang sudah meninggalkannya dulu.

"Soo? _Are you okay_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab. Niatannya untuk mengubah ulang _apartment_ agar terlihat lebih baik lagi pun lenyap. Seakan semua yang sudah ia rencanakan menjadi sebuah wacana saja. Memori dimana dia ditinggalkan dan dibuang menguar seketika; dan itu membuatnya cukup terkoyak.

Dia mengangguk lemah dan mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian. Dengan langkah lemahnya, Kyungsoo meraih pengisi baterai dan menancapkannya pada ponsel yang sudah tidak menyala itu. Dia menunggunya beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya dia, dengan segenap keberaniannya, menyalakan benda tersebut.

Dia tersenyum, ketika melihat sosok dirinya tiga tahun lalu menjadi latar belakang ponsel milik Jongin. Dia merasa ingin tahu, dan ingin mengerti, mengapa Jongin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Meskipun dia tahu mungkin jawabannya tidak ada disana, ataupun mungkin dia akan menemui jawaban yang paling menyakitkan disana.

" _Eomma?_ " gumam Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

Setelah Kyungsoo membuka beberapa pesan disana, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sekian tahun dia merasa bahwa dirinya tersiksa, tapi pada kenyataannya dialah yang menyiksa. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Jongin pergi; _karena Jongin ingin melindunginya._

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin hidup dari keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh dan berada. Dengan reputasi orang tua sebagai salah satu petinggi perusahaan ternama. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri adalah seseorang yang sebatang kara dan memperjuangkan semuanya sendirian. Tentu sebuah hal yang wajar jika orang tua Jongin melarangnya untuk bersama Kyungsoo. Tentu saja.

Disaat itu Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa Jongin menerima amarah orang tuanya. Dia juga mengetahui bahwa Jongin pernah tidak peduli, namun orang tuanya mengancam dengan umpan dirinya. Kyungsoo mengetahui bagaimana Jongin memohon dengan balasan dimana _Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka atau semacamnya._ Kyungsoo juga tahu bagaimana orang tuanya mengancam bagaimana kelancaran kehidupan Kyungsoo nantinya—dan Jongin berusaha melawan dengan beberapa alasannya.

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo memahami bagaimana kondisi Jongin pada saat itu. Disaat mereka masih bersama dan menikmati kehidupan dengan bahagia, Jongin menahan cacian dan hinaan dari orang tuanya sendiri. Dia menutupi semuanya. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui. Jongin juga merahasiakan bagaimana orang tuanya merasa _anti_ pada _kaum_ seperti mereka. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga membaca bagaimana orang tua Jongin memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _anak menjijikkan._ Jika begini posisinya, maka rasa bersalah mendera Kyungsoo. Dia merasa bahwa dia membuat Jongin bermuka dua karena harus tersenyum di hadapannya dan menangis di belakangnya.

Dia akhirnya tahu mengapa Jongin menuduhnya ini itu. Lelaki itu hanya ingin terlepas dari Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bisa mandiri; menyakiti Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bisa menyembuhkan diri; mencecar Kyungsoo dengan segala macam sangkaan agar Kyungsoo bisa hidup sendiri. Jongin memang membuat masalah. _Membuat masalah agar ia bisa pergi dari Kyungsoo dan melindunginya secara tidak langsung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **13 Januari 2018**_

" _Cupcake! Cupcake!_ " seru Jongin sembari menyambut Kyungsoo yang mengangkat roti yang baru saja dipanggangnnya.

" _Hold yourself together,_ Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo menaruh beberapa buah kue cokelat panas itu di meja makan dimana Jongin sudah dengan patuh menunggu, "pasang dan nyalakan lilinnya." Ucapnya sembari duduk di samping lelaki itu.

Jongin, dengan senyumnya yang mengembang, memasang beberapa batang lilin di atas kue tersebut dan menyalakannya, " _Wait,_ " dia berdiri dan mematikan lampu disana. Setelahnya, dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengatupkan bersama milikinya, " _let's pray._ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia tersenyum dan menahan air matanya turun. Dia membiarkan Jongin melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Jongin mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menutup mata, "Tuhan, terima kasih karena Kau telah memberikan Do Kyungsoo umur yang panjang. Terima kasih karena Kau telah membuat Do Kyungsoo dikelilingi orang-orang yang sudah mencintainya. Terima kasih karena Kau membuatnya sehat seperti sekarang. Terima kasih, terima kasih atas segalanya," dia membuka matanya dan menatap tepat pada milik Kyungsoo yang sudah basah, "Tuhan, aku menitipkan dia padaMu. Aku ingin Kau menjaganya dan memberikan seorang penjaga yang baik untuknya kelak. Berikan dia seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia disaat aku tidak bisa melakukannya," dia terdiam dan terisak sebelum melanjutkannya lagi, "Tuhan, berikan dia kebahagiaan disaat aku tidak bisa menyaksikannya kelak. Terima kasih karena Kau sudah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk menjaganya selama beberapa saat. Terima kasih karena Kau sudah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk merindukannya," dia meremas tangan Kyungsoo dan terisak kuat, "Maafkan aku karena aku sudah menyakitinya, Tuhan. Maafkan aku sudah membuatnya tersiksa selama ini. Maafkan aku karena aku menjadi seorang pengecut, Tuhan. Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintainya, Tuhan. Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun…"

Jika biasanya mereka tertawa dan meniup lilin bersama, maka kali ini mereka membiarkan lilin tersebut leleh dan meredup. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menangis. Bahkan Kyungsoo menarik pakaian Jongin layaknya melarang Jongin untuk pergi. Namun dia tahu jika Jongin bukan menjadi miliknya lagi. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin mencintainya. Karena semuanya masih sama. Dari pelukan yang Jongin berikan, dan setiap sentuhan yang mendarat di permukaan kulitnya. Jongin masih sama, masih Jongin yang dulu mencintainya. Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur, karena ia masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun mereka bersama. _Bersama dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

.

.

.

 _ **14 Januari 2018**_

Jongin menatap wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Sejenak ia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan wanita itu mengurus pernikahan mereka sendirian. Namun Jongin tidak peduli, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah lelaki yang ia temui semalam. Lelaki yang rengkuh, dan lelaki yang menjadi pelepas semua penatnya.

Dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan, dia akan meninggalkan Korea dan tinggal di negara lain bersama istrinya. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan kedua keluarga. Keluarga yang menikahkan anak mereka hanya karena alasan bisnis dan ekonomi belaka. Jongin sudah berusaha untuk mencurahkan perasaannya pada wanita itu, namun hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Hatinya masih memilih Kyungsoo yang menjadi teman hidupnya selama beberapa saat. Meskipun mereka hanya bersama selama dua tahun saja, tapi terlalu banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui.

Ingin rasanya Jongin menangis dan berlari kembali ke pelukan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dengan segala macam ucapannya. Lelaki yang selalu bisa meredakan amarahnya. Dia merindukan lelaki itu; dia merindukan sosok Do Kyungsoo.

"Jongin? Ada yang menitipkan ini untukmu."

Jongin menoleh ke arah salah satu orang yang bertugas untuk pernikahannya itu, "Ah, terima kasih."

Jongin melihat sebuah kotak dengan hiasan berwarna merah muda. Terlihat manis apalagi dengan pita berwarna merah yang tersemat disana. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, menerka siapa yang mengirimkan kotak tersebut. Tentu sangat aneh, disaat upacara perayaan pernikahannya begini, ada orang yang menitipkan kado secara pribadi begini.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Jongin membukanya. Hatinya serasa luntur ketika mendapati enam buah _ginger cupcake_ yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai warna. Di atas kue tersebut terdapat lilin kecil yang belum menyala. Jongin menahan tangisnya, dan meraih sebuah kertas yang juga ada disana.

 _Happy birthday, Jonginnie._

 _Semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang baru._

 _Aku akan bahagia juga, sama seperti doa yang kau panjatkan semalam._

 _I love you, Jonginnie._

 _Always love you._

 _ **Do Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 _ **14 Januari 2013**_

 _ **00.00 a.m.**_

" _Happy birthday, Jonginnie!"_ seru Kyungsoo sembari menghambur ke pelukan Jongin yang sudah ada di ranjang.

"Terima kasih, Soo," dia memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya, "kau tahu, kau selalu menjadi kado ulang tahun terindahku."

Kyungsoo yang sudah menyusup ke dada Jongin itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Benarkah? Itu sangat _cheesy,_ kau tahu."

"Aku berkata serius! Aku tidak berbohong!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan memainkan jari-jemari kekasihnya itu, "Apa harapanmu, Jongin?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin melalui hari-hariku bersamamu. Aku hanya mengharapkan itu saja."

"Baiklah! Aku mempecayai itu," dia bergerak dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya tersebut, "pada hari yang sama, apa yang akan kau lakukan lima tahun lagi?"

"Lima tahun lagi? Pada ulang tahunku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengiyakan permintaan Jongin, "Aku ingin menikah, Soo."

 _Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, harapan Jongin berujung dengan sebuah kenyataan; walaupun kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan mereka sebelumnya. Karena Jongin tidak menikah dengan Kyungsoo lima tahun setelahnya._

* * *

 ** _FORRRRRRRRRRRRRGIVE ME!_**

 ** _ku tak bisa membuat angst dan aku yakin ini eksekusinya jelek banget. maafkan juga kalo alur waktunya membingungkan. ini hanya iseng kok TT_**

 ** _maafkan, maafkan_** ** _;;_**

 ** _ku akan kembali membuat fluff saja wkwk_**

 ** _thank youuu!_**

 ** _DerpMyungsoo aka. Nana ;;)_**


End file.
